


Just This Once

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: In her group of friends, Nami knew she was one of the dominant personalities - not in show of force, per se, but certainly in strength of will. She wasn’t willing to give it up - until a moment came when she wanted nothing more than just that.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 2 [NSFW] - Discovering Kinks**

No one pushed Nami around - not verbally, not physically, not at all. It wasn’t permitted - and she was never unprepared to throw hands with anyone who tried to act otherwise. She’d been raised to not put up with that shit, and that was a signal she put out loud and clear.

So when Ichiji comes up behind her, shoving her forward into the inside of the elevator as they rode up to his apartment, her first emotion is fury - _just who exactly did he think he fucking was?_ Not even _Sanji_ was foolish enough to try something like that. She whips her head around and opens her mouth to snap angrily at him when he claps a hand to her lips, his eyes meeting hers in a steady gaze.

“No.” No other words, nothing more. Just _no,_ in a tone that did not leave room for argument. 

That isn’t enough for Nami. Would it be enough for anyone, really? But before she can argue, his mouth is on her neck, her shorts are at her knees, and Ichiji’s hand is rubbing between her legs. His body pins hers tighter into the elevator wall, and she can feel his hardness through his pants, pressing against her ass. It’s an assault on her sense and sensibility, and quells the angry fire that had so quickly roared to life just moments before. She doesn’t protest - not that she can with his hand over her mouth - and chooses instead to close her eyes and enjoy the teasing on her clit and hot breaths at her throat.

Her acquiescence pleases him, and she hears Ichiji let out a slow exhale. His breathing on her sensitive, damp neck, and the way his lips brush against her sends shivers all the way down her legs. "Very good."

If nobody sees her give in, did it really happen?

By the time Ichiji undoes his pants behind her, she’s slick and panting, skin tingling - is it that she’s letting him have his way without protest, or is it the decidedly private/public locale? It could be either - and indeed she almost distracts herself wondering about it, as Ichiji rubs the head of his cock against her from behind - until he speaks up again.

“Spread your legs and stick that pretty ass out for me.” Same tone as before, calm and quiet. It’s not a request.

Nami obliges, and feels his cock easily slip inside her as her breath catches. They've done this before - well, not _exactly_ this - and she swears the initial penetration has _never_ sent a jolt down her spine the way it has just now.

He chuckles, another quiet sound. “Perfect, babygirl.”

With those words, and the way her cunt squeezes him so tightly at the sound of them, the question changes: is it that she’s obeying his commands, or is it how good his soft praise makes her feel when she does?

The first deep thrust nearly drives the question from her mind, just as it drives the air from her lungs, but Nami finds it lingers just the slightest bit as she’s pounded into the wall. She doesn’t want to make a habit of letting people push her around - or thinking she can be easily controlled with murmured orders - but maybe...every now and then...she’ll make an exception for Ichiji.


End file.
